The Last Loyalist
by Dom19
Summary: The untold tale of the Last Loyalist, and his adventures fighting the dark empire that looms of the galaxy. This is my first Star Wars fanfiction so please Read and Respond


_ Where am I _was the first thought that came through the man's mind. He looked around, his vision blurry. It seemed that it was night, and green rolling hills were surrounding the area. He looked down at his hands, and it then he looked down further, and he noticed he had no clothes on, only underwear. That woke him up out of his daze, and he started moving around. His first thoughts were trying to find civilization, if there was any on this planet. Then he'd have to sit down and think. He couldn't remember anything, even his name. He would have to think hard, maybe even go to a hospital. He looked at his brownish skin, wondering about his past. He didn't even know what he looked like, which made him feel awkward. As he started walking in a random direction, something suddenly hit him, the number nineteen. That was it, that one number.

"What happened to me, who am I" He said to himself, almost crying from frustration. He continued going up and down hills, looking around for anything. It seemed like hours before something actually happened. Out of nowhere he heard a growl, and looked behind him to see a Creature on all fours will eyes on short stalks. It was yellow, and was thick and short. It showed its yellow, needle-like teeth at him. He turned around from the creature and ran for his life. He didn't even look behind him to see the creature again. After what seemed like forever, he noticed that the sun was starting to go up, and out from the corner of his eye he saw a cottage. He didn't even think about anything else while he turned to the right and high tailed it out to his sanctuary. It had a straw roof and a wood frame, he knew that there was no way if he got in there that it would be able to hold the beast. Yet it was a glimmer of hope, and he had to take it. He ran to the back door and started banging as hard as he could. He tried pushing it open, but it was locked tight. In a couple of seconds he felt the creature pull him down to the ground by his leg. He leg was about to come off while the beast was dragging him away from the cottage, he was about to lose consciousness when he saw a door open. A Duros walked out of the cottage, holding a archaic hunting rifle. He fired three consecutive shots into the beast and it fell to the ground, the death lock it had on him gone. The Duros walked over to him and helped him up saying, "Are you okay human? Lets get you inside and put some clothes on." He said, and directed the naked man into the house. He couldn't remember much as he fell asleep, only that he was dressed and put on a couch, then the Duros worked on his leg. It was morning when the Duros woke him up, and while the man was shaking off his dizziness the Duros checked his leg.

"Good you awoke quite well human. Your leg took quite a beating, your lucky that it is still attached. Those Cannocks can be dangerous when you are unarmed. What is your name?" He asked looking at the stranger with his deep red eyes. All Duros had them, and it freaked people out sometimes so does their blue skin. They were an intelligent race, farther than humans.

"I don't know. I can't remember anything about my past its all a blur." He replied shaking his head in frustration. He didn't know what to think, just that he needed some kind of course to act upon, a longing for orders.

"Well you can call me Cel human, and we will have to think of a name for you later. Do you have any questions so far?" Cel asked making sure the human wouldn't get confused. Cel worried that to much stress will worsen the wound, and they couldn't have that. He hadn't been able to talk to some one in a long time, and burying a stranger is not something that he wanted to do.

"Ya I do. First question, what planet am I on and were is the closest city." The human asked, trying to get his bearings. His tan skin was getting wrinkles from the heat outside. He stroked his black hair down to his face, and looked back at Cel.

"Well, you are on the planet Onderon and the closest city is the only city and capital, Iziz it is about half an hour from hear with speeder, and about five hours walking distance. As soon as I can, I'll take you there to get some real medical treatment. For now you will have to settle with me. Any more questions or shall I go make breakfast?" Cel asked.

"No more questions for now, and thanks for the clothes. What are we having for breakfast.? He asked, putting an arm to his stomach. He literally couldn't remember the last time he ate, and he was ready for the first real meal that he will remember.

"Roasted Cannock." Was his only two words as he walking into the kitchen, but the human caught a smile going across his face. Suddenly he wasn't that hungry, so he started looking around the room. It was simple, with only four rooms. He saw in front of him was the bedroom and closet, to the right of him was the kitchen, but the most unusual thing about the cottage was the main room. He looked at the couch to see that it was made put of some kind of brown fur, yet it was probably stuffed with feathers because it was really soft. For some reason it was made for three people, making him wonder if this Duros had a family. He had not seen or heard anyone besides them. I made a mental note to ask that when the time came. The walls were covered with beasts that the Duros must have slain, and the rug under him was made out of the same material as the couch. The table was modest, with nothing on it. The fireplace was empty, since he guessed in this heat that it was summer. He than starting thinking about the planet he was on. Was one of his first thoughts were, _Onderon, thats in the inner rim, which means I'm not far from the Capital. _He didn't know why, but an urge to get to Coruscant. It would have to be his first priority once he got his leg fixed. He looked down at it, it wasn't a good sight. It was torn up, and he could see that the stitches wouldn't hold for long. After a while the Duros came back in. He surprisingly set down a soup instead of what the human was expecting, but he didn't complain. There was no meat in it, only vegetables. The Duros sat down in a chair to eat his roasted Cannock.

"Tell me human, do you remember anything? Or is it just all gone?" He asked, continually eating through his meat. It was already halfway done, and the human only had a couple of sips of soup. It was a disgusting sight, but he wasn't about to say anything.

"All I remember is the number nineteen. I have a question as well, if you are a Duros, why are you speaking basic?" He asked, then took another sip of the soup. It was a little bland in flavor, but it was the best meal he had ever had, since it seemed as it was the only meal he had ever had. The Duros was now nibbling on the bone, getting as much meat off of it as possible.

"Well, most aliens can speak basic, but prefer using their own language. I choose to use basic because it is easier to deal with humans that way." He said, before getting up to get another slab of meat. He sat back down and continued the process all over again. After a while he spoke again.

"Well human, it seems that you need a name, because I am tired of just calling you human. Got any Ideas." Cel asked devouring the piece of meat as if it were paper. The sight was starting to disgust the visitor and he decided not to finish his soup. He set it down and started thinking. He had no idea what would be name for him, truly he had no desire for one.

"Lets not worry about a name for now, lets just worry about the leg." He said, trying to make sure the Duros didn't ask any questions. He didn't want to tell him his thoughts of orders and not needing a name, for he thought it sounded strange to himself, and telling someone else would probably make him look insane.

"Human, I have a question. Do you feel the need to follow orders blindly and not worry about your self worth, like having a name?" The Duros asked, sympathy in his eyes. The human didn't know how he knew, but it was time the truth came out.

"Yes, yes I do. Do you know why that is Cel?" He asked looking at him with curiosity. If this Duros could tell him anything about his past, then he'd be glad to hear it. He saw the Duros think about the decision for a moment, then shrug. He took one last bite out of his meat and looked at the human with eyes of fire.

"Human there is no easy way to say this, but due to your skin, hair, eyes, and your personality, the only explanation I could come up with is your a-." He was about to reveal his announcement when there was a loud banging on the door. It shook the cottage and made the both of them jump.

"Hide human there isn't much time get in the basement, head right, up those stairs and you should enter outside where the speeder is. Limp there and drive north to Iziz. There ask for a woman with grey eyes, and she will help you." The Duros said and pushed him to the basement. The banging was getting louder, and soon the human thought that the door would fall, he could here a voice say in a thunderous tone, as if through a helmet "Get out here Cel we know your in here, we are here for the monthly inspection for jedi, you know the drill."

The human asked as the basement door closed behind him "How do you know I know how to drive a speeder?" He asked looking back at the half closed door.

"Trust me you'll know how." He said with a wink then he grabbed his rifle and shut the door, sealing with a lock. The human continued on, then heard gunshots, then all was silent. The human continued to through the basement until he reached the end then got out and saw the speeder. It was chrome silver, and it had three wings coming from the left, right and top at the rear. He jumped in, soothing his injured foot in, it being numb from the pain of walking. He looked at the controls and for some reason knew how to work it, he started to get it running and took off, passing by another speeder that must have belonged to the trespassers. He looked back at the cottage, and to his utter shock it was on fire. He stared at it for several moments, then turned to the front, tears in his eyes.

"My friend, I now have a name, a name that I shall use in honor. I will never forget you, and you will always be a good friend." He stopped the speeder at a ledge over looking a canyon and yelled to the heavens, "From this day forward, I will hold the honorable name Cel!" Once he was done, he got back into the speeder and took off north, following the GPS. He saw the city on the horizon, and said to himself, "I'll find this grey-eyed woman, then I will find the murders who killed Cel."


End file.
